


A cupcake for Tommo

by truly_madly_deeply



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, I love cupcakes so I had to write this, M/M, and falls in love with his customer Louis, so basically Harry works at a bakery, while Liam and Niall can't stop touching each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truly_madly_deeply/pseuds/truly_madly_deeply
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a 16-year-old student who works at a bakery after school and has a crush on Louis Tomlinson, the guy who’s been having tea at said bakery for three months now. Niall and Liam are Harry’s best friends who have a taste for cake and each other, and they really think that Louis should finally be given a very special cupcake …</p>
            </blockquote>





	A cupcake for Tommo

**Author's Note:**

> I love cupcakes and I love One Direction, that's why I wrote this delicious little story. [This](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BEYRggOCcAE_Gs4.jpg:large) has been my inspiration, along with [these gifs](http://tommos-cupcake.tumblr.com/post/44413680265). (Oh, and the fact that Liam seems incapable of getting his hands off his boyfriend during the TMH tour.)  
> I already posted this one on [tumblr](http://tommos-cupcake.tumblr.com/post/44933663799) a while ago. Feel free to follow me. ;) 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it. :) Sorry for any errors though, I'm in love with the English language but unfortunately not a native speaker. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> * * * * * * * *

“For fuck’s sake, Liam! Stop pulling on my hair!“

“But I love your hair.”

“I don’t care! Stop distracting me, I’m hungry.”

“Honey, you’re always hungry. I remember you begging me on your knees to pull on your hair last night though …”

“I’d rather not want all the customers to listen to this conversation, so SHUT UP!”

“Niall, love, we’ve been the only customers in here for two hours straight. We could have sex on this table right now and no one would notice.”

“Well, I would,” the 16-year-old boy behind the counter shouted at his two friends who were sitting at one of the three small wooden tables in the bakery he’d been working at for half a year now.

“Don’t listen to Harry,” Liam said and placed a sweet kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. “He’d like to watch, you know? Actually, I’m pretty sure he’d love to join in.”

Harry’s mouth fell open. “SHUT UP, I do not want to get involved in your sex life! Jesus, Niall, what did you do to him, has he lost his mind?!”

“The more important question is … what did he not do to me?” Liam pouted and Harry stared at him in disbelief. What the hell had happened to his friend?

“Just get him another tea, mate. I need to finish this absolutely delicious piece of cake without being seduced by – LIAM! Hands off!”

“But I love you, Nialler. You love me more than this cake, don’t you?”

“For heaven’s sake,” Harry murmured and just wanted to bang his head onto the counter. But then the door swung open and he saw a boy with nice brown hair and clear blue eyes enter the room, and within a second Harry forgot about his friends being ridiculously adorable together – even in this situation.

“Hi Lou,” he smiled at the new customer who shyly smiled back.

“Hey, Harry …”

“Haven’t seen you in a while,” Harry said while he was drowning in Louis’ eyes.

“Yes, I, I’ve been busy … studying and stuff.”

“Well, it’s nice to see you again. Where are your friends?”

“Zayn had, he had to stay home, he’s sick, and Perrie makes sure that he’s not leaving his bed. I, I’ll have a tea, please.”

“Sure, I’ll make you one.” Harry didn’t even have to ask what type of tea the other boy wanted as it was always the same one. “Have a seat, Lou.”

Louis nodded and sat down at one of the tables, and Harry noticed Liam and Niall giggling and whispering to each other, probably because they found the whole situation absolutely hilarious. They all knew Louis and his two best friends from school – they were a year older - but had never really talked to them until three months ago when Louis, Zayn and Perrie had started to have tea and cake in the bakery, usually twice a week.

And Harry who had fallen for Louis the very first time they’d met in the school hallway felt like the happiest person on earth. He’d been in love with this boy for more than two years now … and this boy used to walk around with his perfect little girlfriend all the time. There was no way Harry could get his attention or even make him fall in love with him.

Well, at least not until the day this so-called girlfriend turned out to be a beard and everyone at school learned that Louis Tomlinson was gay.

“You know that it can’t be a coincident he walked in here for the first time the day after he came out, right?” That was what Liam and Niall had told Harry several times, and they had also told him that they’d never seen anyone look at someone else the way Louis apparently did when he walked through the door and saw Harry standing behind the counter, but Harry didn’t allow himself to believe them.

However, deep in his heart he knew they were right. Everyone knew Louis as the loud, funny boy he was at school; he wasn’t called sass master for nothing. But with Harry looking at him, he suddenly became adorably shy and couldn’t stop smiling like an insecure teenage girl who doesn’t know how to act around their very first crush.

“Harry? Seriously, you need to talk to him – and if you can’t do it, just get him a fucking cupcake and your number.”

The curly haired boy spun around when he heard Niall chuckle behind him, and almost dropped the tea bag he had been holding in his hand for nearly two minutes. His eyes flickered from Niall to Liam who was still sitting at their table, a huge smirk was spread all over their faces, and then Harry glanced at Lou.

“Just look at him, Harry … I bet he’s been waiting for three fucking months to be asked out. You are the reason why he comes here all the time and you fucking know that! If you don’t tell him that his feelings are mutual – I will!”

Harry gasped. “Don’t you dare!”

“You know I will.”

“I hate you,” Harry mumbled because he knew very well that Niall was indeed capable of doing such a thing.

“Yeah, love you too,” Niall winked at him before he went back to Liam and sat down on his lap. “Let’s hope he’s finally asking him out now,” he whispered in his ear and didn’t protest when Liam kissed him passionately. After all, he had finished the last piece of cake – time for dessert!

Harry didn’t even bother about his friends making out now, they kind of did it all the time. And they had been the first gay couple to openly show it at school. Harry still remembered how proud he’d been of them when they started to hold hands in public over a year ago, and suddenly this made him realise that perhaps it was his turn to make them proud now.

You can do it, Harry. Just do it, for fuck’s sake. You’ll always regret it if you never try.

Only a minute later, he walked towards the table where Louis seemed to be caught in some sort of daydream. “Here you go, Lou,” he said in a soft voice while putting the cup of tea on the table and a small plate next to it. “The cupcake’s on me,” he added quickly and couldn’t stop himself from biting his lips.

Louis looked at him in surprise and then instantly blushed. “Uh, I … well, thank you, Harry.”

“You’re welcome. It has blueberries and white chocolate in it, they’re my favourite ones,” the younger boy managed to get out before he went back to the counter and vanished through the door behind it. He just needed a second to get his breath back. Maybe two. Probably more.

He knew that Louis would find the piece of paper he’d written his number on as soon as he lifted the cupcake from its plate. God, what had he done? How was he supposed to look him in the eye anymore?

However, he couldn’t hide in here forever, eventually he would have to go back to work …

The door was opened and his eyes met Liam’s. “Get out. NOW,” the other lad said.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Harry murmured.

Liam rolled his eyes. “Seriously, Harry. Stop being so pathetic.” Then he disappeared and closed the door, and Harry told himself that Liam was right and that he was acting like an idiot.

He reached for a tray and piled up some plates and cups onto it – and almost dropped it when he returned to the saleroom and saw Louis standing right there and leaning against the counter. Liam and Niall were sitting at their table and Niall had his hands under Liam’s shirt, but Harry was too busy staring at Louis to even notice. He opened his mouth but not a single word came out. Quickly he put the tray away with shaking hands, and then he turned back to Louis and bit his lips while he was drowning in those beautiful blue eyes.

“Thanks for the cupcake,” Louis said hoarsely, and only half a second later he was burying his hands in Harry’s curls and smashing their lips together.

Harry felt his heart skip a beat at the softness of Louis’ lips and the passion of his kiss, and then his body started heating up and he kissed him back with as much force as he could. He didn’t even realise that he’d lifted Louis up until the second his crush wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled him closer, and he really wouldn’t have given a damn if anyone entered the bakery right now and witnessed him making out with that hot boy who was sitting on top of the counter and moaning into his mouth.

“Finally!” Liam screamed out and grinned widely at his boyfriend.

The smirk on Niall’s face was even wider. “Fuck yes.”

“Just look at them, they so belong together.”

“I know, right? It’s about damn time that happened. So … Liam … how about you get me another piece of cake now? I’m hungry!”


End file.
